


Strangers in Alleys

by RiotFalling



Series: Tumblr prompts [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Banter, M/M, Mafia AU, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22284259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiotFalling/pseuds/RiotFalling
Summary: Steve generally knows better than to talk to strangers in alleys, and yet here he is. Inexplicably helping Tony Stark break into his own warehouse. Things go downhill from there, but if Steve is lucky he just might end the day with a date. And a new gun.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Tumblr prompts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538830
Comments: 18
Kudos: 200





	Strangers in Alleys

**Author's Note:**

> for the prompt: "Mafia AU, strangers to lovers, "are you sure this is legal?" with Stony!"

”Hey, you!”

Steve goes tense at the shout, spinning on his heel towards the narrow space between two warehouses as his hand moves subtly towards his jacket. He is not expecting to see a well dressed man standing on top of a crumpled milk crate, looking flushed and harried.

“Yes, you,” the man continues, looking Steve up and down and waving him over with one hand, “with the legs and the shoulders, and the- _yes_. You. Come here for a second?”

Aware that this is most likely some kind of trap, Steve wanders over anyways because he can’t deny that it’s a unique tactic. To his immense surprise, as he gets closer he realizes the well dressed man is actually _Tony Stark,_ and Steve no longer thinks this is a trap. He no longer has any idea what’s going on at all, but he can’t deny that the smile Tony gives him is pretty charming.

“You called?” Steve says dryly, and if he just doesn’t let himself think about the fact that this is _Tony Stark_ he can pretend this is just a normal conversation with a stranger in an alley by the docks. It’s almost funny how normal that is, at this point.

“Yes I did,” Tony says, smirking wider as he gives Steve another once over and Steve has the insane urge to blush. Tony’s smile turns a little rueful as he points up at a window and says “I came all the way down here and, naturally, only then remembered that I had left my keys all the way across town and I absolutely do not have time to go get them. Can you give me a boost up there real quick, and then you can be on your way wherever you were headed. I’m assuming to some kind of photo shoot, because _wow_.”

“Um,” Steve says, because this has officially reached all new levels of weird, and he’s supposed to be meeting Bucky and Natasha in less than an hour. But then Tony gives him some truly impressive puppy dog eyes, all big and brown and sad and Steve is only human. “Fine,” he sighs, and can’t help smirking a little as he glances down at the crushed milk crate beneath Tony’s feet again. He’s surprisingly short in real life.

Tony’s eyes narrow, like he knows exactly what Steve is thinking, but all he says is “awesome, get over here and let me climb you. And then we can work on getting me through that window.” 

He says it so completely straight faced that it takes Steve a second to catch on, and then all he can do is let out a soft huff of laughter. “I thought you said you were in a hurry,” Steve feels the need to point out as he steps closer, and then laughs again when Tony’s smile turns into a pout.

“You’re no fun,” Tony says, and then squeaks as Steve grabs his hips and hoists him easily into the air.

Tony failing his arms does not exactly make it easier to keep ahold of him and he’s heavier than Steve expected, all solid muscle under Steve’s hands. He finally manages to get Tony settled on his shoulder, wraps one arm around Tony’s thighs to keep him in place, and then steps closer to the wall. “Can you reach from there?” Steve asks, smirking when Tony just blinks dumbly down at him, the barest hint of a flush spreading across his cheeks.

“Wow,” Tony finally says, flushing a little darker as the muscles of his thigh twitch Steve’s palm, and then finally snaps out of it when Steve smirks wider. Tony turns his attention towards the window quickly, clearing his throat as he pulls something out of his jacket pocket. “This should work, just don’t drop me,” he says, leaning forward a little and starts fiddling with the edges of the window.

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” Steve says, and at this point he doesn't care how hard Natasha death-glares at him when he’s inevitably late, what’s the point of being the boss if he can’t waste a little time now and then? The real problem is going to be convincing them he’s been helping Tony Stark break into his own warehouse. “Are you sure this is legal?” Steve can’t help asking, because it looks a lot like Tony is picking the lock on the window right now, with a tiny screwdriver no less, and Steve at least likes to _know about_ the crimes he’s committing.

“Of course it is,” Tony scoffs around the paperclip between his teeth, “I own the building, pretty sure that means I can technically enter through any door or window I want. Or did you not notice my name on the side?”

“Oh is _that_ what that says,” Steve says dryly and has to tighten his hold when Tony laughs. “Still, highly suspicious, you could be a very convincing imposter.”

“You probably should have thought about that- aha!” Tony pauses to slide the window open and then throws his hands in the air victoriously, wobbling dangerously until he grabs at the window sill- “should have thought of that _before_ you helped a robot imposter break in.”

“I should have,” Steve says with a grave nod, “although that does explain why you’re so heavy.”

“You son of a bitch!” Tony squawks, kicking at Steve with his heels while Steve laughs and makes sure Tony doesn’t go tumbling over backwards.

Steve cuts his laughter off abruptly when he sees a man step into the opening of the alley, automatic rifle in his hands. He feels Tony go tense, and then without thought Steve is shoving Tony up and forwards, through the window, and then scrambling in after him just as bullets start tearing through the crates and ricocheting off the metal walls of the warehouses.

“Fuck, I’m so sorry about this,” Steve is saying even as he hits the ground and roll up into a crouch, gun drawn. It’s not going to be enough, he’s here alone, he was not expecting to run into Hydra goons today and judging by the multiple shouting voices he is not well enough prepared. And he’s definitely not prepared to deal with an innocent bystander in the form of one of the most famous men in the world. “I didn’t expect, shit-”

When he looks over at Tony it’s to find him looking surprisingly un-panicked. In fact Tony is just blinking at him in something like mild surprise, and then he asks “wait, are you saying this _isn’t_ my regularly scheduled montly assassination attempt?”

“Um...” Steve says slowly, and then winces as there’s more shouting from outside, followed by a loud banging at the doors. “Yes..?”

“Nuh-uh, it is way too late for that,” Tony says, shaking a finger at him and still looking wildly unconcerned as he turns and crawls a little ways across the warehouse to dig through a nearby crate. Steve maybe, possibly, gets the _tiniest_ bit distracted watching his ass as he crawls, and he has to give himself a brief shake when Tony speaks again. “And here _I_ was going to apologize to _you._ This is what I get for chatting up strangers in alleys I suppose.”

“I’m mostly surprised you’ve gone this long without learning that lesson,” Steve says, and feels smug about Tony’s snort of laughter until the doors rattle dangerously in place and he remembers oh right, under siege, _not the time._ “I don’t suppose you have a secret tunnel out of here?” Steve has to ask, just in case.

“Better,” Tony says as he finally emerges from the crate with a victorious smile, hand outstretched to show off what he’d found, “I have concussion grenades.”

Steve blinks in confusion for a second before he remembers _oh right, Stark Industries warehouse._ He really shouldn’t be surprised by the random appearance of weapons, though honestly he’s more thrown by the wide grin on Tony’s face. “What are you doing after this?” Steve blurts before he can stop himself, but it’s totally worth it for the way Tony’s smile grows even bigger and lights up his eyes.

“Hopefully eating that dinner you totally owe me, now grab a bigger gun from that crate beside you and let’s get out of here,” Tony says with an exaggerated wink that’s completely at odds with the fact that he’s just been dragged into a mob shootout. Steve is ridiculously charmed.

“You’re going to be trouble,” Steve says, and grins when Tony just laughs. 

**Author's Note:**

> Beep beep just moving some more things over from tumblr. I have a bunch more that’s super short, idk about posting here. Maybe in a chapter thing..?
> 
> Anyways hi! Have a nice day!


End file.
